I Wish
by Kaoru Kamiya1
Summary: What happens when Ranma manages to split up his curse, and his self?And they both have the same minds.One Is lonely,and wishes to go to a place where she's not thought of as Ranmas curse, so she is sent to a shrine, where she meets the Heir to the throne


I do not own Ranma 1/2, Tenchi Muyo! Or Ah! My Goddess.  
  
Chapter 1  
Ranma grinned, and was talking to his mother. His mother, no longer mine. While he was happy, I am stuck with the bad end of all of this. Akane no longer treats me like anything, she just ignores me. At first, I thought I might become friends with Nabiki, but she just used me. Kasumi, is the only person who thinks of me as real. Not as just Ranma's curse.   
  
It all started a couple monthes ago, when Ranma used the Nan-Ban Mirror to go to someplace where he could get his *curse* removed. When he finally used the cure, it split us into two bodies. But with the same mind. I guess that maybe I was the curse. Ranma, doesn't have any memories of Jusenkyou, yet I don't remember anything before it. But we both are each other.   
  
When I started at Furinken, I was wondering if they would accept me. I sincerely hoped they would, but they didn't. The girls, all act like I'm gonna be a pervert, and the boys hit on me. And then there is Kuno, He is nothing but a Blundering idiot. I am being more harsh on him then Ranma, and I think he has finally got the picture.  
  
There's also the subject of moth-no, Auntie. She has no idea I am her son. Ha! Some son I am. You just need to look at me to tell I am now a girl. And *Auntie* still treats me as Ranko, having no idea I am Ranma. When Ranma split us apart, Nabiki made a birth certifitic for me. It says I am Ranko Tendo. I wish so badly, that it said Ranma Saotome instead.   
  
Onto the subject of Ranma now. He treats me as his curse. He hates me. I believe that much is obvious now. I tried talking to him once, but he just ignored me. It's because he still thinks of me as his *curse*.  
  
Onto the subject of the Amazons. Now that Ranma and I are seperate, Shampoo is always trying to kill me. Mousse and Colonge, just treat me as the outsider that Shampoo gave the kiss of death too.   
  
And then there is Ukyou. She was such a great friend to us, Ranma and I, When we were in the same body, that I thought she'd still be my friend. But no, she isnt.  
  
The only thing I care for in this life now, is Kasumi. She is the person who consoles me, she is the person who is there for me, she is the person who *cares* about me. But despite all that, I still wish I could leave here. To just go where no one will know me as *Ranma Saotome's Curse*. That is my wish.....  
  
Night time  
Since Ranma has moved back in with his mother, I get his and Pop-no, *uncle's* room. The truth is though, in the summer I don't sleep in there. I sleep on the roof. Only Kasumi knows though. It is summer now, school ended yesterday.   
  
I stared up at the stars, and a thought pops into my head. Why don't I leave?  
I could manage. The only thing that is holding me back is Kasumi, I don't want her to worry about me.   
  
I sighed, Thats the way life is. I guess. Well, I better get some sleep. I then fell asleep on the roof.  
  
The next morning  
I woke up to sun on my face. I sat up, and watched the sunrise. It's so beutiful..Ha, if I was still completly Ranma, I would have gotten angry at myself for having, *girly* thoughts.   
  
I decided to take a bath this morning, instead of in the afternoon like I usually do.   
  
I go into the furo, and am resting in the water. What to do? I know I should leave, I just don't fit in.   
  
I glanced at the clock on the wall, it said 6:30AM. Kasumi should be up. Maybe I'll help her out.   
  
I get dressed, and head downstairs. I find Kasumi in the kitchen getting brekfeast ready.  
  
"Need any help Kasumi?" I ask.  
  
She turns and smiles at me, and says, "If you want, you can slice the bread."  
  
I go ver to the bread, and begin slicing. Ranma and I, had been a very good cook, but now he is horrible at cooking. But I'm great at it. Probobly because I'm the *girl*.  
  
When we're done, I realize it's already 7:30, and everyone should be up very soon.   
  
My thoughts' were confirmed when Nabiki walked downstairs, followed a couple moments' later by Akane, and then Mr. Tendo. When it's time for brekfeast, We all eat, and everyone compliments on Kasumi's cooking.   
  
"Thank you, but Ranko helped me," She said.  
  
Everyone ignores that comment, and it feels like it's going to be a long day. Who am I kidding? Every day is long. Long and lonely.  
  
After brekfeast, the Saotomes were coming over, so I decide to take a walk. I'm over at Sakura Park, and I just sit on abench, wathing to petels of the cherry blossoms. I's always beutiful here in early summer. Lucky for me, most of the people I know don't come to Sakura Park, with it being over near Juuban.   
  
After just sitting on the bench for 30 min, I decide to walk around. Being around this area, either always makes me sad, or happy. Today, it was making me feel sad. After a bit of walking around, I sit at a tree, and lean against it's trunk. After a moment, I fall asleep.  
  
I wake up suddenly, Where am I? Oh yeah. Sakura Park. I must have fallen asleep. Thats when I realize that it's almost dark out. I glance at my watch, and realize I should eat, and then got to the dojo.   
  
I go to an ice-cream parlor (What'd ya expect?) and after eating, I figured I should call Kasumi so she doesn't worry.  
  
I got to a pay phone, and dial the number, when I hear,  
  
"Welcome to the Goddess Help-Hotline. Someone will be with you in a moment."  
  
I realize I must have gotten a wrong number. I start to walk home, when a person comes out of a store. The strange thing was that people were yelling inside, about people coming out of things.  
  
"Hello, I am goddess Belldandy, 1rst class. What is your wish?" She says.  
  
I have to say, I was a *little* startled. "Is this a joke?" I ask.  
  
She smiled, and said, "Here is my buisness card."  
  
Then she gives me this card which says the same thing she said when she first apeared.   
  
"What is your wish?" Belldandy asks again.  
  
I realize with a start, that this could be my chance to have a new life. And if she's just some wacko, oh well.  
  
I take a deep breathe, and say, "I wish to go to a place where I will not be thought of as Ranma Saotome's curse, a place where I can start a new life."   
  
She said, "Wish approved." And then everything went black.  
  
I woke up, and look around. I apear to be in a forest, I guess that really was a *goddess*.  
  
After standing up and looking around, I see a shrine. When I start to head towards it, I here a boy ask, "Can I help you with something?"  
  
I turn around, and see a boy who had a kind look, and what looked sorta like Ranma's hairstlye, only a bit different.  
  
"I'm Tenchi..." The boy says.  
  
TBC  
Notes: I was thinking of the stories where Ranma ends up beng stuck in girl form, but instead, how about if there became 2 of them? This is a crossover between Tenchi Muyo! and Ranma 1/2. I also had a AMG caracter in it. PLease review! 


End file.
